


Pelt

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, Cat! Draco Malfoy, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter talks to a very familiar cat.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Pelt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/gifts).



> For the very talented and very lovely Lalionne, who wanted _Transformation._ A marked change in appearance.

The cat curled up on the settee beside Harry Potter was a beautiful specimen of the feline species. His creamy coat was thick, sumptuous and soft. His eyes were large, grey and implausibly intelligent. 

Harry lent over to stroke the creatures pelt. The cat’s tail coiled against his arm flirtatiously.

“ _Draco_ ,” Harry chastised, picking up the cat and placing him on his lap, “while I'll admit your Animagus form is exceedingly cute, you’ve got to work on the changing back.”

Harry picked up the telly remote with a smirk.

Tonight, no wizard would be nagging him about watching the footy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
